Henry's Side: A Selfie Fan Fiction
by Aihara Awayuki
Summary: A little sort of glimpse into the mind of Henry Higgs during the first episode of Selfie.


**Author Notes: **this is the first time I am writing fan fiction for a TV series that started a month ago and is only on its fourth episode but I love it to death and thought I would just write something for it. The fandom is slowly growing and well I would like to jump on the train before it becomes so huge that it explodes into epicness without me.

Since the series is still going that means the characters aren't developed fully so they can go whichever way the directors, creators and acting team takes them. While I am still learning about the characters in the series, I think this is based from the first episode. Therefore, we will begin at the first part of the series just because my theories based on some things I noticed. This is told from Henry's point of view.

Eliza Dooley,

A young woman that made me wonder how anyone in this building knew of her name, I've heard a few of our coworkers refer to her as "that girl with her face permanently glued to the cell phone" or "The woman that has practically slept with every man in the office without a ring on." It was ridiculous how this office was like the hallways of a high school where the current topic was someone who probably had the mentality of a teenage girl. The disease that was social media was rampant in this one. I think I have seen the copy machine have more eye contact with my co-workers than Miss Dooley has.

As soon as she set foot in first class, I took notice of her almost fake voice taunting the other passengers that she was upgrading to my peaceful sanctuary of quiet. She was going to be trouble especially when I heard she did not know that Miller from legal was married. Not only that I got a glimpse of just how big of a social media fanatic she was, she tweeted everything in her personal life right down to what kind of thong she wore. That was too much information that even the average person should not know.

The next thing that I knew I saw Miss Dooley get up and leave first class carrying two bags that I was sure contained the product of her shock from finding out the truth about Miller. From there I could tell that it would only get worse for her if she insisted on carrying those two bags with her like one of her fashion accessories in a futile attempt to save face.

There was something about her that tugged at my heart that made me want to get up and help her. However, I could not move from my seat as our flight had begun taxiing from the gate. Maybe just maybe I could help her afterwards…that is if my mind would let me help her, something that made me appear as though I was interested in her.

I heard the sound of roaring laughter coming from coach and could only guess that Miss Dooley had done something to bring even more attention to herself.

This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

><p>The next day, I remember hearing everyone talk of Miss Dooley's faux pas on the flight. Miss Dooley had not shown up yet which only meant it was a matter of time before she knew that everyone still talked about it. The moment that she walked into the room, the laughter, jeering and whispers had begun, making my observation even more accurate. An airline bag on her chair, that was juvenile. Yep, just like high school, almost like a cheerleader who had peaked during her final years, there is only one thing I could do to separate myself from the madness.<p>

That spot near the door was a good place to stand unnoticed, uninvolved. I hope that I would not have any attention drawn to me.

"Henry, you look get up here."

Damn guess I picked the wrong day to hang by the door, all eyes on applause, praise and me that I did not want. Something that I did not care about, instant gratification was not what I wanted. It was already a pain to be looked at like some miracle worker because I was Asian, The walking stereotype.

The next thing I knew my boss in front of coworkers, colleagues and Miss Dooley locked me in a kiss, afterwards telling me of an article that Asian men kissed others as a sign of friendship, To make it worse somehow I was invited to his daughter's wedding and told to bring a date, because being alone seemed weird.

Great start to my day; I had no idea that it would only become worse, ok not worse just interesting.

**Author Notes: **So I am ending it here as everyone has seen the show and well honestly writing for Henry is hard but I can get the hang of him as time goes on. For now thanks for reading everyone and please review! I might just write more for this series if I get inspired again.


End file.
